Short
by detonatingUnicorn
Summary: Cryptor ends up becoming the same height as Mindroid and issues insure, and maybe a little bonding. A few Shortmetal (fluff) Oneshots based off an event that took place on my Cryptor RP Blog on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Mindroid stared eyelevel with the Nindroid in front of him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Very strange and different scenario for the Nindroid to encounter, but the once taller Nindroid just stood in an irritated posture, glaring at the confused Nindroid. Honestly, the situation could be taken as quite humorous, if not for Nindroids simply being incapable of feeling such emotions. The Nindroid that would constantly mock the one for his constructed height now stuck staring directly into the eyes of him. Cryptor was just irritated with the change. At first he didn't think anything of it, but after not long at all, he was already a joke to everyone and often getting picked up against his will. The fact that his outfit hadn't changed at all was annoying as well and he would often trip on the rips of his pants. Now though, he had coincidentally run into the naturally short robot, and was currently in a staring cloud of silence.

"What happened to you?" Mindroid finally asked, breaking the silence, rising his hand up in the small distance between them, comparing their heights.

"Shut up Mindroid." Cryptor spat, swatting the droids hand down. "It doesn't matter."

"I would say it does considering this is a drastic change for you." Mindroid stated, staring the other in the eye seriously. Finally his seriousness broke through with a smug smirk. "Look who also ran short on metal in the assembly line." Cryptor growled, clenching his fists.

"I'm not stuck like this forever." He hissed just before a passing by Nindroid decided to pat the two on the heads. Cryptor growled whipping his head around to glare at the Warrior before slowly turning his head back to the three foot four Nindroid in front of him. Mindroid laughed.

"Guess you get to know what it's like to be half the height of everyone else." Mindroid snickered.

"I still have my own duties to hold up right now, so don't be taking this as a joke pint-size." Cryptor spat before his look slowly changed to one of puzzlement as he processed what he had said. Mindroid laughed.

"Welcome to the club." He smirked, reaching up and patting Cryptor on the shoulder before walking away. "See you around, pint-size."


	2. Chapter 2

Mindroid turned a corner and saw Cryptor looking up at a Nindroid talking to it. By the looks of it, it looked like Cryptor was having a little trouble to get the taller robot to take him seriously and he was constantly adjusting his hood to keep it out of his face. As Mindroid neared closer, he could make out a few words of their conversation. The Nindroid that towered over Cryptor, not really paying attention took notice of Mindroid and motioned to him.

"Look Cryptor, it's your short little friend." The Nindroid teased making Cryptor shoot a glance at Mindroid. With a groan he turned his sight back at the taller droid.

"Is anything I'm saying getting through your thick-plated head?" He spat. The Nindroid laughed, ignoring his statement.

"Here, I'll just help you get over there so you two can talk. Don't want you to trip on your pants again or something." Cryptor quickly took a couple steps back hissing a few protests and expecting what was coming before the Nindroid lifted him off the ground. Cryptor immediately went into trying to get out of the grasp of the other, but was soon placed back on the ground in front of Mindroid. Ignoring the other short robot though, Cryptor whipped around to glare at the taller Nindroid.

"What is wrong with you?" Cryptor spat. "Can't any of you do anything productive? You're all morons, why do you think you can all boss me around just because of a height difference?! I'm not incompetent of things! Stop slacking off!" The Nindroid looked down at him smugly, releasing a small chuckle and patting Cryptor on the head.

"You too Cryptor." The Nindroid responded before walking away.

"I'M NOT THE ONE SLACKING OFF!" Cryptor yelled after him before grumbling and looking down at himself. Mindroid sighed walking up next to Cryptor instead standing behind him.

"Hey." Mindroid buzzed in greeting. Cryptor glance at him out of the corner of his eye before growling.

"Why does nobody take me seriously!" He spat motioning to the still walking away Nindroid.

"You're the one that taught them to treat me like that." Mindroid shot back. Cryptor grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You're different." He muttered.

"How? Right now not you're just me in oversized clothing and armor." Mindroid frowned.

"I'm not you." Cryptor growled.

"We're all built on the same blueprints, mine were just made smaller." Mindroid crossed his arms. Cryptor frowned before finding his hand buried in his sleeve and analyzing it. Mindroid then brought his hand up and interlaced his fingers between Cryptor's. "Look see, everything is the same size, you're mainframe is practically the same as mine." Cryptor stood, staring at his hand connected to Mindroids.

"I…" Cryptor stared, curling his fingers down around Mindroids hand before pulling his hand away. "No. I'm not." He shook his head before Mindroid sighed.

"You're just in denial." Mindroid stated. Cryptor stared at Mindroid in the eye for several moments before crossing his arms.

"So what if I am?" He then brushed his slowly sagging hood out of his vision before re-crossing his arms. "What difference does that make?" Mindroid crossed his arms, glaring back.

"Maybe you would realize that height doesn't determine a Nindroids capabilities." He growled.

"Tch." Cryptor tsked. "Try saying that to the other morons."

"I've been trying to say that to you, but I'm thinking your head is too thick to even penetrate it with the idea!" Mindroid spat, making Cryptor growl.

"Anyone but me is thickheaded here! I swear none of you can complete any task right!" Cryptor spat back, a Nindroid passing in the hall to glance down at Cryptor, having overheard the insult.

"Says the short robot who can't even walk five feet without tripping." The Nindroid muttered. Cryptor growled, crossing his arms once again and looking down at his fabric buried feet.

"Tripping?" Mindroid questioned, cocking his head to the side. Cryptor, hesitantly, nodded.

"Unfortunately." Cryptor frowned, lifting a leg off the ground slightly to look at his oversized pants. Mindroid softly laughed making Cryptor quickly glare at him. "I wouldn't be if there weren't large bundles of fabric in the way of every step."

"You're clothes are large on you now." Mindroid agreed looking Cryptor up and down. Cryptor just continued to glower at him. Mindroid then laughed. "Don't worry, they make you look cute." He teased, reaching up and patting Cryptor on the head. Cryptor growled, then going to swing a punch at the height level Nindroid, but Mindroid swiftly avoided it making Cryptor stumble past him and tripped and fell to the ground. Mindroid in turn broke out laughing while Cryptor lifted himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

"You're an idiot." He growled before storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

Cryptor growled, storming away from the mocking Nindroids behind him. He was fed up with the other Nindroids and at this point he just wanted to be left alone. Marching past all the taller Nindroids in the hallway, he turned a corner and stumbled over the rims of his pants. Falling into the Nindroid in front of him, they let out a yelp and wrapped their arms around him to catch him, but both ended falling to the ground and a heap of fabric and limbs.

"Sorry." Cryptor grumbled, getting off the droid and looking to see it was Mindroid. Mindroid grumbled getting up and brushing himself off before looking at the other, crossing his arms.

"You really are clumsy like this…" Mindroid muttered.

"Would you like to trade outfits?" Cryptor spat back, pulling the fabric of his pants up in clenched fist. Mindroid just laughed in response.

"Then everyone would think you're me and I'm you." Mindroid chuckled. Cryptor thought about it for a few moments before he laughed a little too.

"They would be idiots if they did, but knowing them they probably would." He snickered. They stared at each other's outfits for several moments in silence.

"You wana do it?" Mindroid finally asked. Cryptor tugged at his pants again.

"Though it would be nice not to have all this in the way, I don't think so." He answered.

"We could just do it for a little bit." Mindroid pressed. Cryptor sighed, grabbing Mindroid's hand through the fabric of his sleeve before pulling him into the room next to them. Closing the door behind them, Cryptor reached up and locked it before turning to the other robot.

"Just for a little." Cryptor stated already beginning to strip himself of his gear. Mindroid smirked, and with a nod removed what he had on and swapped what they had, already weighing himself down with Cryptor's heavy layers. Finishing the task the two observed themselves.

"You're right about this being annoying." Mindroid muttered, adjusting Cryptor's oversized hood on his head.

"Have fun walking around." Cryptor smirked before rising up and down on his toes. "This is so much more comfortable." Mindroid looked Cryptor up and down before laughing softly.

"Well hello Mindroid, what are you doing here?" Mindroid chuckled. Cryptor frowned, now glaring at the other. "You should be patrolling shouldn't you Mindroid?" Mindroid continued to joke.

"Let's change back I've had enough of this." Cryptor growled already grabbing at the sash.

"Aw. Come on, really? You don't want to try and mess with the others?" Mindroid whined.

"Not really." Cryptor grumbled.

"You can't change back if I don't give them back!" Mindroid beeped running for the door but fell flat on his face before he could get anywhere. Cryptor sighed, rolling his eye.

"Just hurry up and take that off." Cryptor frowned watching the other sit up and stare at the door. Mindroid frowned.

"We should at least try messing with the others for a little bit." Mindroid whined, Cryptor growled.

"Why? What would that do for me, and what if they figured out we swapped outfits?" Cryptor spat. "Can you even speak verbally?" Mindroid frowned.

"Yeah," Mindroid spoke in English instead of his regular dial-code, "A little…" Cryptor face palmed.

"You're going to make them think I've knocked my memory chip loose if you go out there like that."

"Hey!" Mindroid whined at the insult of his intellect. "I doubt you could speak dial-up if you tried." Mindroid shot back.

"You're an idiot." Cryptor hissed easily in the beeping language, "Using it shouldn't be necessary though given its pointless in the first place." Mindroid stared for several moments before whipping towards the door.

"Then it seems we're good to go out there." He buzzed before opening the door and exiting before Cryptor could act.

"Wait, what!" Cryptor spat, skidding out of the room to watch Mindroid turn the corner. Cryptor groaned in frustration before noticing a few Nindroids staring at him. Frowning, he clenched his fist down at his sides. "What are you looking at?!" He spat in dial-up before sprinting off after Mindroid.


End file.
